


Don’t leave me

by UrSpaceDad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrSpaceDad/pseuds/UrSpaceDad
Summary: Keith is depressed. He has never had a real family. And his boyfriend has tried to help but nothing ever works. He want to die. He isn’t worth living. No one really loves him they pity him. He is not worthy of anyone’s love and never will be.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Don’t leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is depressing!!! I’m sorry. 😐❤️💙🥺🖤

Keith was alone.  
No one loved him.  
Even his friends left him.  
The only one he had left was his boyfriend that was really close to leaving him too.  
Lance probably though he was too annoying.  
Keith was having a suicidal episode that couldn’t be stopped.  
He grabbed the blade he had been saving just for this and started drawing on his skin like the blade was paper and the blade a pencil.  
He knew he couldn’t go back now.  
He drew lined all the way up his arms and then drew a bottle out of his backpack. Sleeping pills.  
He had got these at a pharmacy down the street that was supposed to work in 5 minutes.  
He ran a bath and took a handful out of the bottle grabbed some water and took them all.  
After that he stepped in the tub and passed out knowing that was the last time he would ever be awake.

Lance walked in without knocking in search of finding Keith. He looked everywhere but his bedroom. He slowly walked into the room not seeing him there so he went into the bathroom. His boyfriend was lifeless in blood soaked water. He would call 911 but it was too late. He pulled Keith out of the water and hugged him he sobbed knowing he would never get Keith’s surprise kisses. He would never be able to hug him again. He didn’t want to live without him. He couldn’t. But he would have to.


End file.
